With A Little Help From My Friends
by Bex18x
Summary: Stacey Williams has it all fame, family and friends. But suddenly tradegy strikes and keeps on striking. And Stacey realises she needs real friends to help her.
1. Yet Another Perfect Day

With A Little Help From My Friends  
  
Summary: When at 16 Stacey Mcgill became a well-known teenage actress, she would have never predicted how much her life would change. Now 6 years older at 22 years old, She has a gorgeous, sensitive, caring husband and has two children. Chloe & Caitlin. Suddenly though tragedy strikes, and keeps on striking. Stacey realised she shouldn't of let her friends drift apart from her especially now with tragedies striking more often than usual.  
  
Stacey Williams felt a small smile tug at her lips as she looked in the mirror at her outfit for the wedding.  
  
It was a beautiful long print flowered dress with pink's and lilacs, she wore beautiful lilac shoes. And simple tiny silver hoops in her ears. Her long blonde hair was straightened and shone.  
  
'Wow' said a husky voice.  
  
Stacey laughed, as Bradley her husband of three years puts his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.  
  
'You look stunning, you know it's not fair to look better than the bride' Stacey smiled at her husband in the mirror.  
  
She turned to face him softly kissing her back on the cheek.  
  
'Believe me Brad, no- one will look as stunning as Jenna looks today'  
  
'Where is the blushing bride then?'  
  
'Playing with Chloe'  
  
'Shouldn't she be getting ready?'  
  
'Yes, she should but she said when you go down she'll come up'  
  
'So does that mean we have time for...' Brad asked with a huge grin and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
'No' Stacey said laughing ' anyway I thought you'd be exhausted as we were both up all night with Caitlin'  
  
'Hey, I'm never tired for a bit of loving' he said laughing  
  
'You're too much Bradley Williams'  
  
'Only because you drive me wild'  
  
Stacey laughed, and Brad kissed her on the lips and their kiss became long and passionate  
  
'Daddy, can I put on my pretty dress now?' a small voice asked  
  
Stacey and Brad pulled away, red-faced.  
  
'Sure, sweetheart' Brad answered. He began to walk Chloe to her pink princess room.  
  
Suddenly a small cry arose from a room down the hall.  
  
' I'll get her' Stacey announced.  
  
Mid-day nap was over now. Stacey thought with a yawn. At least Caitlin could sleep whenever she wanted.  
  
Stacey walked in to the darkened room.  
  
She admired the room with great satisfaction. It was just too perfect. She thought with a smile.  
  
It was a Jenny the giraffe design. Basically pale yellow's and greens. And Stacey adored the room.  
  
She picked her beautiful baby girl up. Caitlin carried on crying until she felt safe in her mother's arms.  
  
There was nothing compared to a mother's love, she felt.  
  
She saw her friend walk in.  
  
'Hey, I thought I could hear her' she whispered  
  
Stacey smiled. 'She likes to make her presence known'  
  
'I can't wait till I have one of those' Jenna said softly  
  
'Well know you're married, you settle in a huge mansion, like we have and start having hundreds of kids' Stacey said laughing  
  
Jenna smiled. 'I think I want to carry on releasing some albums before a junior comes along'  
  
'Fair enough' Stacey said  
  
She went over to the changing table and changed Caitlin's nappy.  
  
'Anyway, I just wanted to know if you could help me with the dress' Jenna asked softly  
  
'Oh, I'd love too' Stacey said smiling 'I'll ask Brad to watch the girls and I'll come over to your room, Okay?'  
  
'Yeah, see you in a minute' Jenna said with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Stacey sighed softly.  
  
Today was going to be a perfect day for Jenna.  
  
'You look amazing' Stacey said stunned  
  
'I know' Jenna said tears slowly running down her cheeks  
  
'Jeff isn't going to know what hit him, nobody will' Stacey said  
  
'It's just perfect isn't it' Jenna said staring into the three-way mirror.  
  
Jenna's black hair was in tiny curls that flowed down her back, a beautiful simple red rose was clipped into her hair. She wore her family diamond earrings, heirloom that'd been passed down to the women through the years. And beautiful, simple silver necklace hung just below her white strapless dress that flowed to the floor. Little tiny red roses covered the dress, and she wore red tiny shoes.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
'Decent' Brad asked  
  
Stacey laughed  
  
'Come in'  
  
Jenna burst into fresh tears, as did Stacey at the sight of what they both saw.  
  
Chloe had her blonde hair-curled jut like the brides, with a little white rose in her hair. She wore a beautiful red dress, the exact colours as the roses, on Jenna's dress. With a white sash finished with a bow at the back. She wore little red shoes.  
  
'Do I look okay, Auntie Jenna?' Chloe asked sweetly  
  
'You look better than me' Jenna croaked out through her happy tears  
  
'Thankyou' Chloe said politely.  
  
'Mommy, can I have some make-up on please' Chloe asked Stacey  
  
'You can have some lipgloss, and mascara and that's it sweetheart' Stacey told her daughter.  
  
'Okay, thank-you mommy'  
  
An hour later, the congregation had assembled into the church. Candles flickered every where. And the handsome groom waited nervously for the arrival of his beautiful bride. Stacey walked quickly down the aisle. Jeff looked over at her. Stacey winked, and gave him the thumbs-up. Jeff grinned. Suddenly the ceremony started.  
  
Chloe came down the aisle. With a timid smile on her face.  
  
And then Brad & Jenna came walking down the aisle, smiling from ear- to ear.  
  
Both looked magnificent.  
  
When the got to the end of the aisle. Brad handed Jenna to Jeff.  
  
'Take good care of my sister' he said softly.  
  
Brad sat down with Stacey and kissed her on the lips.  
  
It was almost 15 hours later. One o'clock in the morning. When Stacey & Bradley walked in to the mansion. The babysitter walked out of the kitchen and smiled.  
  
'Good, time?' she asked  
  
'Fan-tastic' Stacey grinned as she paid the babysitter  
  
'Glad to hear it' the babysitter grinned  
  
Brad thanked the baby-sitter and swayed upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
The babysitter & Stacey chatted a while longer, they were good friends.  
  
A while later.  
  
Stacey flopped onto the sofa in the main living room beyond exhausted.  
  
She saw the family portrait taken exactly eleven days after Caitlin was born.  
  
Perfect, a picture perfect family.  
  
Picture perfect friends.  
  
Picture perfect life.  
  
Right now it seemed like Stacey's life couldn't go wrong 


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I write these fictions for pleasure and I don't get paid. Any characters you don't recognise are mine.  
  
With A Little Help From My Friends  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Why?  
  
Stacey grinned as people from all acting generations congratulated her.  
  
Stacey & Brad had turned up to The Oscars with paparazzi screaming her name.  
  
They'd sat, and soon enough Stacey's dream had come true.  
  
She'd won best actress.  
  
And now here she was, at the glizty, glamorous Post Oscar party.  
  
She'd enjoyed the attention immensely. Being with Brad had made it even better. All night he'd been whispering how proud of her he was. She was so happy, she really could burst.  
  
As another celebrity came up, Brad smiled politely and kissed his wife on the cheek excusing himself.  
  
Stacey and her co-star chatted, and reminisced. Nothing appeared to be wrong.  
  
The man crept slowly towards her.  
He was getting so close. He loved her for so long  
  
It killed him, seeing her now a family woman, happily married with children. Why couldn't she be with him?  
Why?  
Why?  
Why?  
  
He was so close. Nobody noticed him. He could have been anyone; he'd dressed all in black, and wore sunglasses.  
  
Suddenly his hart stopped, and his body felt like it was on fire.  
  
Stacey Williams had looked at him. She smiled at him.  
  
He knew then she wanted him. She just needed to get out of there.  
  
Well soon, she would be, he had it all in plan.  
  
Soon she would be all his.  
  
'Mrs. Williams, you're husband says there's been an emergency at home, he says he will meet you in the limo you booked'  
  
Stacey's faced drained all of it's colour.  
  
She looked close to tears.  
  
'Tell him I'm on my way' She said crisp  
  
'Will do' the man in black, disaperd into the crowd.  
  
Stacey said a hurried goodbye. And ran out to the car park.  
  
She couldn't see Brad anywhere she shook her head and opened the car door.  
  
She climbed in she didn't even look over just slammed the door.  
  
She looked over to where Brad was sitting,  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
'Where's Brad...' She asked the driver, hidden behind the privacy window.  
  
The limo suddenly went full speed away from the ceremony.  
  
Before she could say another word. She heard a deep, chilling voice.  
  
'Brad isn't coming, and you're not going home'.  
  
Brad looked at Esmerelda frantically. Fear evident in his eyes.  
  
'So she just took off, after she heard the message' he asked panicked  
  
'Yes, she did' Esmerelda answer, clearly bored.  
  
'Shit' he muttered  
  
He ran to the car park.  
  
Why didn't he tell her about the threatening letters?  
  
Why didn't he protect her more.  
  
The man had followed through.  
  
He'd taken her.  
  
What was he going to do to her.  
  
He gagged, and ignored the sick churning in his stomach.  
  
'I've got to find her'  
  
He phoned the cops.  
  
They told him to go home immediately.  
  
He reluctantly did. Paid the babysitter. And at 3 am in the morning, half an hour since Stacey had disappeared had the cops round. With the phone rigged waited for a phone call.  
  
The phone rang, a little while later. It was him.  
  
'I have her, and we're having such a nice time' He could hear Stacey crying in the background.  
  
Anger, fear, and heartache over took him.  
  
'Please how much do you want, I'll give you anything' Brad begged tearfully.  
  
'I don't want your money, I want her'  
  
Suddenly 3 cops ran out of the house and sped of into the night.  
  
Brad looked at the main investigator, who gave him thumbs up. They'd tracked him down.  
  
Brad put the phone down, and demanded to go with the cops. It took a lot of arguing. But eventually a neighbour baby-sat the girls. With Brad and the rest of the armed police following the first car.  
  
Brad didn't know how long it took to get there. But it felt like eternity. What he saw brought him to tears.  
  
The kidnapper had his arm around Stacey's neck, with a gun to her head.  
  
She saw him and tearfully called out his name.  
  
'Come any closer, and I'll kill her'  
  
The police begged him to hand her over.  
  
Suddenly everything happened in slow motion.  
  
The kidnapper was momentarily distracted, Brad suddenly launched himself at the kidnapper.  
  
'Stay back' A policeman called out.  
  
But it was too late. Stacey tearfully called out Brad's name. The kidnapper so shocked from the turn of events let go of Stacey who ran into Brad's arms sobbing.  
  
But the drama was far from over. Brad pushed her to the police. And he saw the man pick up the gun, with a hideous glint in his eye.  
  
Brad tried to get it out of his hand.  
  
The kidnapper hit Brad. He pushed Brad who tripped over. Giving the man enough time to get the gun.  
  
'Brad' Stacey called out terrified.  
  
The kidnapper got hold of the gun, and suddenly there was a sickening gunshot.  
  
Brad fell the floor with a sickening thud. Everything happened at once. The man was arrested. An ambulance was called.  
  
Stacey rushed over to Brad. She fell on her knees crying.  
  
'Brad, god Brad please wake up' She cried softly  
  
The ambulance arrived, covering Stacey in a blanket. And attending to Brad.  
  
She watched them attend to him. She knew it wasn't working.  
  
'Save him please'.  
  
She sat in a daze, completely heartbroken. She couldn't lose him.  
  
'Mrs. Williams, I'm so sorry you're husband died just a few moments ago, the was nothing we could do to save him'  
  
Stacey sat there in daze, unsure of all the voices.  
  
Suddenly the realisation of what the man had just told her hit her like a tun of bricks.  
  
'Dead' She whispered shaking her head. 'No way, no you're wrong'  
  
The paramedics continued to say the same thing.  
  
Stacey sat on the hard gravel floor, Tears streaming down her face, sobbing hysterically.  
  
Her whole world falling apart. 


	3. Accepting Pain

Disclaimer: I write these fictions for pleasure and I don't get paid. Any characters you don't recognise are mine.  
  
With A Little Help From My Friends  
  
Chapter 3: Accepting Pain  
  
Rain  
  
Pounding down.  
  
The day was miserable, the clouds were a threatening grey, and the temperature was freezing.  
  
It fitted Stacey Williams's mood perfectly.  
  
Stacey stood staring out of the window, clutching her baby in her arms too scared to let go.  
  
She couldn't adjust to everything that happened in the last 12 hours. One of her best dreams had come true and her worst nightmare.  
  
Best Actress & A widow. In 12 hours.  
  
Caitlin cried softly Stacey's gaze from the window looked down into her baby's eyes.  
  
How would she explain to them in a few years their dad had tried to save her from a stupid stalker. And by doing so had risked his life and died.  
  
Would they blame her?  
  
She knew everybody must be blaming her deep down.  
  
If she hadn't have become a movie star  
  
If she'd of just put family before movies.  
  
If. If. If.  
  
The guilt was tearing Stacey Williams's heart apart.  
  
Jenna burst into the mansion in floods of tears.  
  
She found Stacey in the living room lying down just simply staring at the ceiling.  
  
Jenna stood staring at Stacey.  
  
Stacey looked awful.  
  
'Stace' Jenna spoke up tentatively.  
  
Stacey jumped, noticing she had company.  
  
'Jenna' Stacey said. She slowly got up and embraced her friend and sister in law.  
  
'How did the honeymoon go' Stacey asked  
  
'Why are you acting like everything's normal' Jenna snapped  
  
Stacey didn't even looked shocked, she didn't even blink.  
  
She just burst into tears.  
  
Jenna's heart ached for her.  
  
'I'm so sorry, I guess I just... I'm so' Jenna burst into fresh tears.  
  
'I know' Stacey croaked out.  
  
The girls collapsed on the sofa, hugging and crying.  
  
Stacey stood looking outside the window from her bedroom.  
  
She could see the press eagerly taking pictures, news obviously leaking that Bradley Williams had been shot dead after saving his wife from mad stalker.  
  
She thought they'd done well keeping it a secret for 12 hours.  
  
The rain still was pounding down not letting up.  
  
Would it, like her guilt and misery ever stop?  
  
Claudia Kishi walked around the store picking up vegetables and other ingredients.  
  
She made a beeline for the papers John- her fiancé loved to sit down every morning with a paper.  
  
But what she saw made her gasp in shock and drop the food from her arms.  
  
'Stace' she whispered.  
  
The headline screamed:  
  
HOLLYWOOD'S FAVOURITE STAR LOSES HUSBAND  
  
She didn't even realise Bradley had been ill, although Stacey & her didn't talk since that dumb fight they had when Stacey turned 16. But that was another story.  
  
Claudia grabbed every single paper, knowing she'd read some bizarre stories, and hopefully uncover the truth.  
  
She wondered how Stacey would be taking all this.  
  
'Oh mom' Stacey sobbed as her mother Maureen Mcgill hugged her.  
  
'It's okay sweetheart, let it all out'  
  
Stacey continued to cry into her mother's shoulder.  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Why?  
  
Jenna sat crying in her penthouse.  
  
The wedding pictures had come, and there he was her big brother.  
  
She'd lost her mom and dad and now she'd lost her final bit of family.  
  
Anger burned inside.  
  
Stacey, it was all Stacey's fault. If the little actress hadn't have been so dumb none of this would have happened, she wouldn't be going through the emotions of losing another family member.  
  
She hated Stacey with vengeance.  
  
Claudia stood at the counter in the kitchen. Numb with what she saw before her.  
  
There was a beautiful picture of Stacey's little family.  
  
A beautiful picture of Stacey's wedding.  
  
And Stacey accepting her Oscar.  
  
The caption underneath read.  
  
'Hours before the tragedy occurred'  
  
To go from such a high to such a low must have been soul destroying.  
  
She didn't know if Stacey could handle it.  
  
Stacey's publicist felt uneasy in such a depressing environment.  
  
'I just don't think I can talk to the press right now' Stacey said softly, staring at the picture of her and Brad on their wedding day, all smiles.  
  
'Look you'll make another small fortune if you sell the story'  
  
Anger bubbled up in Stacey and overflowed.  
  
Stacey swung her arm hitting a glass and making it fall to the tiled floor below, smashing.  
  
'Don't you get it' She yelled 'I don't want money, I don't want the press I want my husband back where he belongs'  
  
Jane Evens stood watching Stacey very carefully. The girl's mental state was a big risk.  
  
'Okay that was insensitive of me' Jane agreed softly  
  
'I want to die' Stacey croaked out  
  
Jane sighed softly. She had no idea what Stacey was going through  
  
'Stace, hun here's a number so you can talk to a doctor, maybe some sleeping pills'  
  
Stacey took it, and murmured a quick thankyou.  
  
Jane walked out of the house. Leaving Stacey with her thoughts.  
  
Stacey was drowning, misery engulfed her. She felt empty and completely ruined. She didn't want to live anymore.  
  
The vodka bottle sat on the counter empty.  
  
The empty pill box lay on the floor, where Stacey Williams, all alone was rapidly losing consciousness 


	4. I'm Here

With A Little Help From My Friends.

Chapter 4: I'm Here

'Where's Mommy grandma?'

Maureen Mcgill tensed at the question. She knew soon enough she'd have to tell her little grandma that Mom was ill in hospital. But it still hurt her thinking that she'd have to tell her in the first place.

She couldn't believe it; she'd walked in just a day ago and found her daughter close to death in the bathroom. It soon became evident it was a suicide attempt.

How could she try and kill herself if she had two children who had just lost their father.

She didn't even realise that Stacey had been feeling suicidal. She'd wished she'd insisted to stay with Stacey. But she didn't and now the kids were paying the price.

The phone and Maureen raced to answer it.

'Hello Williams Residence'

'Mrs. Mcgill' A voice asked.

Maureen braced herself, she could feel it coming. It was one of those retched journalists who'd been phoning all morning asking how her daughter was, unfortunately CNN had just had 'breaking' news that Stacey Williams had been rushed to hospital for an unknown reason.

'It's Claudia' the voice said softly.

'Claudia who' Maureen asked suspiciously 'Claudia Kishi, Stacey's old friend from Stoneybrook'

'Oh my goodness, Claudia I'm so sorry, how are you?' Maureen asked

'I was okay until I read the papers...I heard Bradley had died.... Was it true?'

'Unfortunately...yes...Oh Claudia he was a great man.... And he was trying to save her...that's what's making it even harder for her to deal with'

'I haven't spoken to Stacey since we had the dumb high school fight when we were sixteen, and I had always meant to try and get back in touch...And then I found it.... And I just felt so... I don't know guilty....I mean she was my best friend....And I want to be there for her again'

'Claudia, if I give you the address of the house...you have to keep it confidential'

'Oh Mrs. Mcgill I wouldn't dream of telling it anyone else'

Maureen repeated the address to Claudia, who on the other end wrote it down.

'And Claudia.... There's something you should no.... There's an exclusive on CNN right now.... They're saying Stacey was taken to hospital late last night'

Claudia gasped.

'That's the press Mrs. Mcgill its dog eat dog out there, for the juiciest story... I mean..'.

'Claudia...wait' Maureen interrupted her 'Claudia...it's...it's true'

The line went very quiet, and Maureen thought she'd gone.

'What...what happened' Claudia asked quietly

'I found her in the bathroom last night...She'd taken an overdose of paracetomol.... And she drunk a bottle of alcohol...'

She heard Claudia swear in the background.

'God...Will I be to late...' Claudia asked the inevitable question

'The doctors told me she's stable...but critical...I just suggest you get here asap' Maureen advised her fighting back tears.

'I'm getting the next flight over' Claudia announced, they exchanged emotional goodbye's.

It was midnight... And Claudia sat at Stacey's bedside...which was guarded by two policeman- trying to keep away the caring 'family or 'friends' who turned out to be press wanting more gossip.

Maureen had informed them that Mrs. Claudia Kishi-Smith was coming to visit her friend.

She had to have I.D to prove she was who she said she was.

And so she sat there, stunned by the girl she saw lying in the bed. Totally reliant on the machines. Gone was the girl who Claudia regularly saw in the papers under best dressed.... Now she was this pale, girl who looked so vulnerable.

She stayed there for a few hours, apologising over and over again, telling how stupid their fight was, and how she wanted to make amends, and finding out how badly everything was going had spurred her on to stop acting so childish and make the first move.

She stood up feeling emotionally and physically drained.

She opened the door and suddenly was stopped by a croaky voice that made Claudia stand stunned facing the doors.

She turned around and she saw Stacey, wide-awake.

'Why are you here, Claudia' Stacey asked

Claudia went through her whole speech and Stacey stared at Claudia, was it all genuine. Who could she trust anymore?

Stacey realised she was genuine. And burst into relieved tears.

'I've had my mom, but my only friend who I was closest to was Jenna, my sister-in –law and she's blaming me for his death' She said.

They talked and renisniced, and eventually she saw Stacey yawn.

'I'll leave you to get some sleep'

'Wait,' Stacey said 'Where are you staying, and how long are you here?'

Claudia smiled, that was so like Stacey making sure everybody was happy.

'I'm staying at your house...in one of the guest bedrooms, is that okay?'

'Of course' Stacey said

'And I'm staying as long as you need me here, there's no getting rid of me now' Claudia said half-joking, half being serious.

'Good, I've missed you Claud'

'I've missed you to Stace, I'm here' She said softly.

And she walked out of the hospital room.


	5. Face It

With A Little Help From My Friends

Chapter 5: Face Up To It

Stacey lay in the hospital bed feeling wide-awake. She'd been trying to tell herself it was sleepy but it was no use. Her brain wouldn't shut down. Too many questions were running through her mind.

In a few days Stacey would finally be discharged from the hospital...into the dog eat dog world of the press waiting for confirmation and details of the overdose and her husbands' death.

Of course the press would tell the world this was the biggest showbiz story of the year. And it probably was...But Stacey didn't want her private life splashed upon the front pages of international magazines and newspapers.

Of course being a movie star and one half of the world's most loved couple. Being private wasn't an option unfortunately.

How the hell was she going to explain to everybody out there that she thought she was making the best decision. Would they judge her?

Would mothers shake their heard and label her a 'poor mother' for trying to leave her two children already father-less?

How could she convince others that it was a mistake? Would she be able too? Would she herself be able to admit to herself what she'd been prepared to lose.

'Knock, knock'

Stacey's thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice behind the door of her room. She sat up before answering.

'Come in' She croaked out.

She was surprised to see Jeff walk in with a bunch of flowers. She strained her neck to see if she could see Jenna. But she wasn't there.

'She didn't come huh?' Stacey said softly. Her disappointment evident on her face.

'Sorry' Jeff said as a reply. He showed Stacey the bunch of flowers and she thanked him, he asked a nurse to have them put in water. He then sat down next to her bed on a hard, plastic chair.

'Listen need to tell you something. Jenna's going to kill me for doing this...but you had to know'

Stacey braced herself, wondering what else she could physically and mentally deal with.

'Jenna's organised the funeral....It's in 5 days' Stacey stared stunned.

'She.... She organised it?' She croaked out

'She had to do something.... And I guess she just figured that with you being in hospital with the uh.... Overdose that you wouldn't feel up to making arrangements' Jeff explained

'Well I guess...that's okay?' Stacey said. But deep down she was hurting.

'Well I was shocked first but I came round.... But it's what she said to me next that's made me come see me'

'Okay' Stacey said

'She...god I cant believe she actually wanting this but.... She told me to come here today to tell you to stay away from the funeral...She doesn't want you there'

Stacey reacted a lot differently than he imagined. She laughed. A Cold, short laugh.

'I'm not welcome...this is some sot of joke right?' She asked him.

'No Stacey it's.... I'm afraid she's blaming you for Brad's death'

'But I...I...I' She choked out 'I'm his wife and the mother of his children.... How can I not be invited...What happened was a tragic accident...Doesn't she think I'm blaming myself for his death as it is? We need to stick together'

'I'm so sorry Stacey...But I've tried talking her around but she wont budge...She told me she's not having her brother's funeral with you there or part of it.'

'Well she can demand all she wants I'm going to be there' Stacey said firmly. But inside she was a mess.

'Stacey...I'm afraid that isn't possible. As the days have gone by she's started to blame you more and more...She told me she couldn't stand to stay in the same room as you anymore. It's too hard'

'Jeff.... Please tell me you understand me here...This is my husband funeral...I have to go' Stacey begged

'I'm sorry Stacey but I'm afraid that's how it's going to be' Jeff stood up and shrugged softly with a weak smile.

'She always was stubborn, I'm sorry again' He walked out of the room.

Stacey started at the ceiling stunned by what she'd just heard....Surely this whole thing was a nightmare.

'I have your flowers Mrs. Williams...I mean Miss. Mcgill...I mean...I'm so sorry' The nurse blushed at the door slightly ajar.

'No problem...But do me a favour throw them out' The Nurse looked at Stacey confused.

'But I just put them in water' She said.

'God damn it can you just put the flowers in THE BIN...AM I ASKING TOO MUCH?' Stacey finished her comment shouting, and sobbing.

'What's going on here?' Claudia asked as she walked into the room. The nurse looked stunned and worried.

'Go' Stacey shouted, sobbing.

The nurse hurried away holding the flowers.

Claudia shut the door and walked over to Stacey's bed...sitting down where only moments earlier had Jeff had sat.

'What's happened, Stace?' Claudia asked gently, taking hold of Stacey's hand.

Stacey slowly between sobs told Claudia what Jeff had just told her.

When she finished. Claudia stood up outraged.

'She's banning you from coming to your own husbands funeral?' Claudia shouted

'Claudia...don't make a big deal of it...People handle grief in different ways' Stacey said calmly. Feeling more relaxed now somebody knew. But it didn't stop the sick feeling in her stomach.

'Why are you sticking up for her?' Claudia asked her

'I'm not' Stacey told her 'I'm just saying...'

'Screw her grieving...So are you in case she didn't notice...She isn't getting away with this'

'Claud.... Please don't get involved...this is my problem...Let ME deal with it' Stacey said firmly

'Stacey your not in a position to be sorting this out...You're all over the place emotionally .I told you I'm here and I'm helping you. No buts...I'm off to find her'

Before Stacey could calm her friend down she'd stormed off in a rage.

Stacey closed her eyes.

When would this nightmare end?

* * *

She'd dodged security and had worked out what she was going to say.

Claudia stood proudly in the lift that she assumed would take her directly into Jenna's penthouse.

She heard the ding of a lift and the doors opened and Claudia was faced with a living room the scream 'I'm rich and don't I know it' The view was something to die for.

Jenna came out of one of the rooms.

'Who the hell are you, and what the hell are you doing in my penthouse' She asked calmly.

'I'm here to talk. Now' Claudia said tersely.

'How did you get up here' Jenna demanded, walking towards where Claudia stood.

'That's for me to know...and for you to wonder...Now I'm not staying here for long...'

'You're damn right you're not...I'm calling for the police this is trespassing'

Jenna reached for a small button on the wall.

Claudia grabbed Jenna's wrist and Jenna turned around facing Claudia.

'I'll gave you done for assault if you don't let go of me now' Jenna screeched

'I don't care...Now listen to me'

She pulled Jenna on the couch. And Claudia stood facing her.

'Listen I don't need this my brother's just died because of my murderous, cold sister in-law' Jenna started bitterly.

'Listen bitch...I know what happened to you're brother and Stacey's husband...I'm one of her childhood friends and I know what you tried to pull today with that husband of yours...getting him to do you're dirty work are you?'

Jenna tried to jump up but Claudia pushed her back down.

'I'm not finished'

'I don't' care about what you think.... Now get out of here if you know what's god for you' Jenna said.

Claudia laughed.

'I'm not scared of you.... Now listen to me.... Today you just pushed the knife further into my friends' back and I'm not going to stand back and see it happen.... My best friend his lost her husband a few days ago...And yes you also lost your brother.... But you both need each there...She doesn't need for you to turn on her like this.'

'Maybe you should look and see this from my point of view...I've just lost my brother....When mom and dad died he took care of me....And that ....witch took him away from me'

'Do you actually think she wanted to lose him...She loved him too much'

'Not enough obviously'

'And what's _that_ supposed to mean?'

'She was dumb enough to fall for that man's excuse...She put herself in that situation'

'Stacey was human...She thought that something had happened at home an ran out...She was doing what any mother would do'

'She ran away from him, My brother tried to save her and died'

'And you don't think she doesn't feel guilty'

'I think she's the reason I lost my brother'

'She feels awful...she tried to kill herself'

'I know...She didn't do it for genuine reasons...She wanted more media on the grieving widow part'

Claudia stood back stunned. 'You're just a cold-hearted bitch'

'And?'

'You know what I'm outta here...But let me ask you one thing.... What would have Brad thought of what's happening right now?'

Claudia left the penthouse in a rage. Leaving Jenna stood repeating Claudia's last question in her head.


	6. The Funeral

My GOD! Was this a depressing chapter to write ! This took two days to write and once I started I didn't dare stop because I was in the right mind frame I suppose! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter that I should have done a long time ago!

Another quick note, I mention that they're will be more twists and turns in Stacey's life, and I want ideas what should they be? Drop me an email at or a review and give me suggestions! All welcome please review

Bex x

With A Little Help From My Friends

Chapter 6: The Funeral

The weather had changed the day after Brad Williams had died, Stacey observed.

The day of his death, the day her Oscar dreams finally came true was a beautiful blue day a week after her sister-in law's wedding day had gone ahead.

The day felt so long ago. That perfect blue day.

Brad and Stacey had woken up and Brad had been the first person that day to wish her good luck.

"Babe" He said while stroking her hair "I honestly think you got this Oscar in the bag, you deserve it so much"

Stacey her stomach already heaving with butterflies had kissed him, and gave a small smile

"I hope so"

That day had been a lovely, sort of calm day spent with her two beautiful daughters and her husband and now looking back, she couldn't have asked for a better last day with him. Their last family day together, hanging out at home and playing in the garden.

Eventually it had been time to hand the children over to the babysitter and get prepped up for her Oscar night.

That was only two weeks ago.

The day after Brad had died, the weather was gloomy, either drizzling with rain or pouring with rain. Stacey had been glad. How could she see a perfect, cloudless blue sky when her life was anything but bright. The last blue sky day being the last day as a complete family

Now it was the day of the funeral and the sky was blue, a sunny day.

How could it be sunny when she was about to say goodbye to her husband?

Jenna had finally given in and realized that Stacey should be at the funeral of course it had taken a lot of soul-searching and persuasion but she had realized that as much as she hated Stacey for what she had done, or not done as her husband Jeff had argued, she realized that Brad would never had wanted this. She knew how much Stacey and his family meant to him, and it would be wrong to deny Stacey the chance to say goodbye properly.

Of course she didn't let Stacey know another major part is because when Jenna had asked her lawyer to get a restraining order to ban Stacey from the funeral she was told that she had absolutely no rights and as the widow Stacey had every right to plan the funeral, and ban whoever. It was Stacey's every right to stop Jenna's funeral proceedings and make her own for Brad.

So very frostily she arrived at the hospital the night before Stacey was discharged and told her that she was welcome, but not to expect a lot else.

Stacey had said that she'd planned to say a few words, and Jenna begrudgingly had agreed. Jenna let Stacey add a few other things into the service and Jenna announced that for the day they'd be civil, but as far as she was concerned once the day was over they couldn't speak. It was something she wanted and didn't care how Stacey felt.

Stacey obviously felt sad, well more gutted that obviously Jenna would always blame her for her role in Brad's death, but it was something that she hoped that one day that Jenna would see that it wasn't and maybe just maybe they could become friends again, but Stacey was realistic and had very little faith in this happening.

It was going to be a very difficult day all around, and both girls didn't know how and if they were going to get through it.

At eleven o'clock the hearse arrived at The William's mansion. Jenna silently cried as Jeff put his arms around her and held her at the doorstep.

Stacey supported by Claudia and Maureen, her mother walked over to the parked hearse and kissed her finger and placed it on the glass.

The four of them slowly got into the black limo that had just arrived.

Stacey sat in the car thinking of just a few hours ago when she'd seen her husband.

Stacey had never seen a dead person, and she never had planned too. When people in her family had died, including her father she couldn't go and see his body. She couldn't let one of her last memories of him be laying in a mortuary. She had been adamant and hadn't regretted it since. It was a wise decision on her part she felt. She had only been to one funeral her father's.

Her dad had been such a workaholic, it was one of the things she had taken after him by. He died when she was just 16, just making her name for herself in the industry. She'd barely seen him in 6 months, they were literally flying visits and that was definitely one thing she regretted. She'd promise him and herself that she'd go for a long weekend and really catch up. But that long weekend never happened it was too late.

Her dad the workaholic, died of a heart attack. It was all over quite quickly she had been told.

He was stressed he'd just made a major mistake, unheard of in his business and he knew it could cost him his job. The stress had trigged off a fatal heart attack. And that was it.

She almost refused to see Brad's body. But she realized she had so much more she wanted to say to him, without having to look up at the sky or at his grave stone. She had to say these things face to face. She knew he would be able to hear her.

She sat next to him, clutching his cold hand, wishing it would be warm and it would squeeze her hand like it so often did to comfort her, but it couldn't, it didn't.

"I never ever thought that I'd ever see this day, I miss you so much it's unbearable. But you probably know that with what I've done in the last few days. I cant bear to think that you're not just going to wake up right now and get up and walk out with me and watch our children grow up. How is that not going to happen. We promised till death to us part and how can we be parting so soon. We had so much to look forward to.

But I'm telling people that everything happens for a reason, but why should this have happened? What reason was their. There was so much more I wanted us to experience together. I love you I love you so much and so do Chloe and Caitlin, they miss their daddy so much I can see it in their eyes. And suddenly I can see so much of them in you it scares me. Like the way Chloe expressions, god she reminds me so much of you. It's been hard telling her what's happened, and why did I almost join daddy in heaven. But I'm so glad that nothing happened to me I'm going to raise them up and they'll never forget you, they know who you are and they'll never forget you know that right?. I just love you so much I cant imagine these feelings for you ever going, I just can't imagine a life without you, but I promise you I'll stick around here and bring our daughters up they way we both wanted. I love you so much and I'm going to miss you."

And with a final kiss on his lips, she left the room sobbing. She took one last glance at him. So quiet and peaceful almost like he was having the most deep, peaceful sleep.

"I love you" she whispered and shut the door behind her as she walked out towards the car waiting to go home to prepare for the funeral.

Stacey was bowled over just by how many people had known Brad and loved him. The church was packed full. When the music started Stacey felt shocked and incredibly tearful and looked at Jenna, who gave her a small smile.

They were walking down to Aero smith, the song featured in Armageddon was Brad and Stacey's favorite song and not only had Stacey walked down the aisle to it when she married Brad but it had been their first dance as man and wife.

It felt almost fitting to say goodbye to her husband to this music.

"Thank you" She whispered to Jenna as they sit down at the front pew. Tears were streaming down her face and Jenna just nodded, looking straight ahead towards the minister who was performing the service.

The congregation stood and sang hymns and sat and listened to speeches from Jenna and Stacey and other friends of Brad's. It was an emotional service and when the pallbearers lifted Brad's coffin and started walking back out of the church, Stacey followed struggling to walk and being heavily supported by Maureen and Claudia. It was one of the hardest days of her lives.

The burial was over very quickly and it was even more draining for both Stacey and Jenna who had become hysterical as she had thrown in a white rose on top of the coffin.

Stacey had managed to trying and stay composed at this moment, she felt she had plenty of time to cry and grieve she just wanted to stay strong as he was buried.

At the wake at Jenna and Jeff's penthouse, they were met by Chloe and Caitlin brought by the babysitter. She wanted Chloe especially to be around the people who loved Brad the most, without having to go through the funeral where she wouldn't understand why everyone was crying.

There were quite a few people who she didn't recognize, obviously knowing Jenna and Brad more that herself and Brad.

Just over an hour later when the wake was with all the people from the funeral, Claudia asked her if she was ready to meet some people.

Stacey looked confused "What do you mean, I've meet everyone today"

Claudia let a small smile "Well I know it's a long time and with it being limited guest list to the funeral due to Jenna's wishes and planning, I could only get them in until now"

And with that Claudia came back with 5 girls, and Stacey was confused.

"You know the babysitters always come together in a crisis" A familiar voice spoke up.

Stacey gasped after 7 years of silence. A reunion she never thought would happened.

The Babysitters Club back together again.


End file.
